


Cherry Wine

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Don't ever give your name to a fae, F/M, Fae!Hozier, Manipulation, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, fae, pheremones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: After moving to Ireland and getting lost in the woods, Aislinn meets an interesting character...
Relationships: Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Cherry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> ....i've been listening to a lot of Hozier lately....don't judge me...

Sometimes, luck struck you in the most peculiar of ways. Like your great aunt suddenly leaving you her cottage in Ireland. And the publishing company you work for just HAPPENS to be opening a new office in Dublin, and you HAPPEN to be the grandchild of Irish immigrants so you have a good knowledge of culture and life in the area. And the next thing you know, you’ve packed your life (what little there was here with your minimal friends, no family, and no lover to speak of), all on the company’s dime, and saying “Faith and Begorah” at breakfast time.

I’d settled nicely into the routine, work, home, work, home, wash rinse repeat. Btu found I’d made a few more friends in the neighborhood. I’d (practically been forced to by my boss who while “loves the hard work you do,” says I’ve “worked yourself haggard”) taken a week off to make sure life at home was settled. I was settling in for a long night with just a book and my great aunt’s collection of Nina Simone vinyls, (The guy to set up the internet was supposed to be here Tuesday I kept reminding myself) with a glass of Riesling.

To say life had been challenging would be putting it lightly. My mother passing so young with no father to speak of left me in the position of being raised by my Irish grandparents, but also had put me on a path to success thankfully to plenty of connections my grandfather had made; thus putting me in front of top universities and then climbing my way to the top, inch by inch, then landing a job at a top publishing company, had all been the accomplishment of discipline, but love. With a passion for the work I wanted to do, and a creative problem-solving brain, I’d oft been told I had a mind for the ages.

But even a great mind could feel left out sometimes. Having never bene the prettiest girl and having a tendency to prefer books to makeup had also I found being left out of social circles. Not that I had anything against popular girls, really. I was just me, and they were them. I’d still had a tight knit group of friends, maybe even closer cause there were fewer of us, but I often found my bed empty these days and while in no way did a relationship define me, waking up to someone could be a beautiful experience in its own right.

Now today, I was taking a walk in the forest nearby and hoping to clear my mind a little bit. Exploring nature and being out in the woods had been a comfort I’d developed early. Something about just the thoughts of how connected the trees could be, and the thought of all life from a single spark, well, it made me feel connected too. But it was a chance to give me some space from the outside world and it’s ever growing insanity.

But today, I wasn’t sure what happened as I suddenly realized I’d diverged from the usual path. I didn’t panic, knowing the woods were all connected. If I kept walking, I’d surely see something I remembered and could go from there. But as I continued to walk, I became a little unsure, until I heard someone singing

_The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine…_ I turned around; not sure I’d heard correctly. But I heard again

_All while she stains...The sheets of some other…_ I started walking quickly, following the voice that hopefully belonged to either another walker or maybe some camper who could help me. But I also couldn’t deny the voice was sweet as honey.

“Hello?” I called out as I approached what looked like a small clearing. Finally, when I emerged, I saw a small circle formed by mushrooms. And there, leaning against a tree was perhaps the most handsome man I’d ever seen. He was tall, I noticed off the bat. Taller than me and I had always stood a head or more against most people. Long wavy chestnut hair stretched to his shoulders and a goatee emphasizes a jaw line I was sure could glass.

He wore a plaid shirt, with sleeves rolled up, dark black jeans, and boots not too unlike the Doc Martens sat in my closet at home. But his eyes. Apart from his towering nature, his eyes were the most noticeable thing. They seemed to be almost sparkling and dimmed at the same time. They were a blueish grey like an oncoming storm over the ocean. He turned to look at me.

“Ah, hello there, little one. What brings you this far into my forest?” He asked, flashing me a smile surely crafted by angels.

“Well, I uhm. See I was walking, and I must’ve got turned around and... I…uhm…” I started to lose my train of thought. Until my brain managed to process his words “Did you say, your forest?” I asked incredulously. He stood up from the tree he was leaning against and started to walk towards me.

“I did, lass. This is my forest indeed. Tell me, do you know who I am?” I bit my lip and shook my head. While I was undoubtedly attracted to him, he was still a stranger in the woods. “Ah, don’t worry lass. I wouldn’t bring you all the way here just to harm ya. Can’t harm my queen, can I?” He chuckled.

“Your…queen? Wait, back up. I think you’ve got the wrong girl….” I trailed off. Not sure how to address him.

“ _Ri Foraoise_. Though in my times amongst humans, I grew fond of the name Andrew.”

“Well, Andrew. I just wanted to get home. Do you know the way back to the path?”

“I do, but by home I assume you mean our home?” He said and I huffed

“Look, you’ve got me confused with someone. I’m just a publisher.” Now I realized how close I’d let him get as he touched his hand to my cheek. And the warmth drew me in almost immediately

“Shhh, little girl. Your king is here. I’ll make it all better.”

“But…but…” I said, trying to fight against the haze that seemed to be coming out of nowhere. Like a cloud of musk, fresh fallen rain, and mint washed over all my senses.

“Ah love. Falling under my pheromones so quickly. That’s how you know your destined to be mine. Now, why don’t you give me that pretty name of yours?” He whispered. But my lips pursed up. If I remembered one thing my grandmother loved to tell me, it was that “The fae are real, Aisling. And the one thing you must never do, is give them your name. If you do, you’ll be trapped in the fae’s realm forever, and belong to that fae forever.”

“Come now, love, I’ll have it out of you. I can come up with a million ways to make you talk.” But I shook my head. Grandmother never told me what happened if I belong to a fae, but it didn’t seem like the thing one wishes to find out. But I still couldn’t break free from the trance like state I’d fallen into. He cupped my cheeks with both hands.

“Alright then, love. I guess we go to your place first.” He blinked and by magic we were standing in the bedroom of my home. “Why don’t you be a dear and strip for me, babygirl?” He did, then stepped back, watching me with those gorgeous eyes as I pulled off my t-shirt and yoga pants., leaving me in just my panties, forgoing the bra for my walk in the woods.

“Panties too, babygirl.” And with a slight blush to my face, I pulled them down, baring myself completely before him.

“Mmmm, I can’t wait to taste every one of your curves. Go lay down on the bed for me, hands above your head, legs spread wide open for me, alright?” I bit my lip and though every sensical part of me was screaming not to, I found myself doing as I was told, and once my legs were spread wide, I felt ropes encircle each ankle, as well as my wrists, leaving me open and vulnerable for him. He grinned again. “Such a good little girl for her Daddy.”

He stripped out of his clothes and even the rational part that was fighting against his influence couldn’t help admire the lean but strong body he possessed, with a trail of hair leading down his stomach, a real knee shaker for me, down to a thick cock that was already hard. I let out a small whimper at the size.

“Ah, don’t worry love. I’ll go slow and let you adjust, it’s been a while for you hasn’t it?” he asked, climbing onto the bed and trailing a finger up my calf

“Y…yes daddy.” I said. Still feeling that fog clouding all rational thought.

“Well, don’t you worry anymore little girl. Daddy’s here, and once we get you back to the palace, I’ll make sure to leave you so satisfied constantly, you’ll find it weird when I’m not pleasuring you.” I bit my lip at the promise, ignoring the insanity of all. “But right now, I definitely want a taste of this sweet little cunt of yours.” He took a deep inhale. “I can smell how wet you are. If you give me your name, I’ll let you cum as many times as you want on the edge of my tongue.” But I shook my head again

“Such a brat my little girl is. Daddy will definitely have to spank you, often.” He gave a sharp slap to my pussy, making me buck my hips up. “But it’s alright, cause I think my little bratty slut is actually a masochist.” He gave another slap before settling himself between my legs, using his shoulders to nudge my thick thighs apart. He pressed two fingers gently into me while giving small licks against my clit, and his tongue felt like heaven while his fingers curled inside me.

“Fuuuuck. Andrew….” I tried to push my hips up, but a pinch to my inner thigh from his free hand put an end to that.

“I’m trying to eat here, princess. And if you disrupt my meal again, I’ll keep you half mad with a need for my touch for a week.” He threatened.

“No, please, I’ll be good!” I begged and pleaded. He smirked and resumed his ministrations. Moving his fingers a little quicker and suckling at my clit.

“Oh, baby girl. This surely the best pussy I’ve tasted in a millennium. I’ve chosen well for my queen.” He said. “Give me that pretty name of yours and I’ll make you see stars.” He promised.

“No…I…can’t.” I whimpered, but my resolve was starting to crumble, and he knew it.

“Oh, come on love, I promise, once you give me that pretty name of yours, I’ll give you whatever your heart desires.”

“Noooo…” I moaned out. Close to breaking, close to cumming, needing just that little inch more over the edge, when Andrew pulled his fingers away suddenly, making me whine in disappointment, but Andrew leaned over and silenced me with a kiss. Then laid a few more down my jaw and neck as he whispered.

“Come now love, be daddy’s good girl and give me your name.” I still said nothing, but I shut my eyes tight, knowing if I stared into those too gorgeous eyes again, I’d be a goner. And he let out another sigh.

“Come now, babygirl. Haven’t you always longed for a life of more? A life of pleasure, of having every dream fulfilled? Of a calm, quiet, peaceful life of love.” His words rang true. Having no family left, no one here who would miss you terribly, you had always felt disjointed, disconnected, like you weren’t in the right place. Andrew ran his hand over my rounded tummy.

“That feeling inside you. It’s what makes you so suited to be mine, to come with me to the realm of the fae. Where I will love you til the sun burns out. Just give me your name, sweet one.” I listened to his words and something in them struck at just the right (or maybe the wrong) chords and I turned my head and looked at him, my eyes meeting his and all sense falling away.

“Aislinn. My name is Aislinn. Lots of people called me Aisie. But It’s Aislinn. It means…”

“A vision or dream. And you certainly are, Aislinn.” As he spoke my name, I felt something change within me, like I’d lost part of myself, but no sooner than that feeling formed did it turn of not a loss, but a connection.

“Is this…” I started

“Yes, my love. That is my connection to you. You belong to me now, Aislinn.”

Before I could speak again, he pushed his cock into me, going slowly like he promised but I still had this feeling of being stretched as I adjusted to him. Not even my favorite toy held a candle to his size and it HAD been a while.

“Fuck, Aisie. You’re so warm around me. So perfect. You were truly made for me

 _mo stór_.” He said, then kissed me deeply again as he started rubbing at my clit, making me even wetter as he pushed inside. We were both panting when he broke the kiss

“Please daddy…it feels so good. You feel so good. Need more.”

He chuckled “Oh, my greedy little baby wants more, does she?”

“Yes, yes please daddy” I begged and he pulled back his hips before thrusting into me and I practically screamed at the feeling.

“Yes, babygirl. Give me every moan, scream, as I fuck you until I fill you with my seed. You’ll never want another love. Mine, and mine alone.” He growled, picking up his speed but thankfully rubbing my clit more. With how close he’d left me before I knew it wouldn’t be long before I needed to cum.

“I feel you, you’re so close Aisie. And so am I. When you cum for me, I’ll own you heart, mind, body, right down to your soul. Understood?”

“Yes, yes daddy!” I cried “All yours.”

“Then cum!” He commanded. And the pressure that had been building in my center burst into an explosion of color and pleasure. Only heightened by the feeling of him cumming deep within me. He kept thrusting into me, riding out his pleasure before collapsing next to me. Without a moment’s thought, I clung onto him, needing my skin to be against his. And he responded by wrapping his arms around me, holding me close. When I opened my eyes to look at him, I noticed the surroundings had changed and we were no longer in the cottage, but a stone bedroom, laying on a bed softer than a cloud, with a warm fire crackling nearby. I turned to him and he smiled at me.

“Welcome home, my queen.”

“You…you weren’t kidding…” I muttered.

“Not in the slightest dearheart.” He said, planting a gentile kiss to my lips

“So, you really are a fae…” I said, aghast.

“That I am. King of the forest fae to be truthful.” He kissed me again. “And now I have my queen.”

“But my life…” I started but he stroked my hair and shushed me

“They’ll look for you for some time, I’m sure. But life will resume without you. Now you’re here, with me. To rule beside me” He smirked. “Or under me, or on my lap…I’m rather flexible.” But he turned his eyes to fully meet mine. “But I promise, I’ll give you nothing but happiness and love for all our days. Your mind is so beautiful. I could use a kind but focused queen to help me. In exchange, your every heart’s desire will be fulfilled, and I will drown you in pleasure, night after night.”

I considered his words carefully. Then spoke “Promise me one thing?”

“I’ll pluck the sun from the heavens itself.” He purred.

“Sing me a lullaby every night.” I asked and he smiled

“Til my vocal cords bleed.” I settled back in his arms as he procured a glass pipe, full of what I could smell was decisively not tobacco, then handed it to me.

“I know my queen prefers cannabis at the end of her day. And I’m all too happy to oblige.” I smiled and took the pipe, lighting it and take a deep inhale, while he sang softly

_Her eyes and words are so icy_ _…Oh but she burns…Like rum on the fire_

**Author's Note:**

> Ri Foraoise - Loosely "King of the Forest"  
> mo stór - My Dear/Darling


End file.
